


if i could step through the mirror

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, Identity Issues, M/M, Wrestling Stable: Los Ingobernables de Japon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Lee mocks his own love calls to Hiromu. The laughter burns down his throat.
Relationships: Dragon Lee/Takahashi Hiromu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	if i could step through the mirror

Tiger Mask smooths the lines of Lee’s jacket, fingers catching over the letters embroidered on the back: La Faccion Ingobernable. “Handsome little dragon,” he says. 

The pet names remain, because Tiger can’t read Spanish. Nor do any of the babyfaces read his rudeness, or his snarling, or his tardiness getting on the bus. 

It was because he got locked out of the Japon locker room. They won’t stop seeing him as different, tainted. 

Yet Lee’s pet names for Hiromu remain. He forced his feet to walk somewhere he promised to never go, but he still can’t rough handle his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many comments to write on ao3 haha but. in the mean time here is this drabble


End file.
